Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada
by Acuatica
Summary: Ocurre desde que volvieron de Ealdor, esa aldea perdida de la mano de Dios y de su rey donde descubrieron cosas como que en tiempos de necesidad un puñado de campesinos son capaces de defender su hogar con uñas y dientes


Título: _**"Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada"**_

Fandom: Merlin

Pareja: Merlin/Arthur

Ocurre desde que volvieron de Ealdor, esa aldea perdida de la mano de Dios (y de su rey) donde descubrieron cosas como que en tiempos de necesidad un puñado de campesinos son capaces de defender su hogar con uñas y dientes o que a la hora de la verdad Morgana podría sacarle los colores a más de un soldado de la guardia real. Ese lugar donde Merlin siempre tendrá sus orígenes y Arthur siempre tendrá algo que no sabe definir muy bien pero que se parece bastante a probar por primera vez el sabor de lo que significa ser rey.

Por lo visto, hay ciertas cosas (un montón de paja en el que dormir por la noches, un plato de gachas incomestibles para el desayuno, una batalla a vida o muerte contra un ejército más numeroso y mejor armado) que no se pueden compartir sin terminar hablándose en términos impropios entre un joven príncipe arrogante y su insolente criado. Por supuesto, en público ambos siguen manteniendo el trato habitual; es decir, Arthur se dirige a Merlin sin llamarlo nunca por su nombre y Merlin le contesta intentando finalizar cada frase con la palabra "_señor_", aunque, seamos sinceros, eso nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien. Para toda la corte, y especialmente para el Rey, los dos continúan empleando ese lenguaje protocolario y respetuoso que en un caballero marca las debidas distancias con cualquier subalterno y en un sirviente es una más de las múltiples formas en las que se revela su leal obediencia. Otras formas incluyen hacer la colada, poner remiendos a las botas y lustrar armaduras.

Pero cuando están a solas, las cosas cambian. En realidad, si se pararan a pensarlo, se darían cuenta de que siempre han sido diferentes a lo que cabría esperar, con Merlin llamando a Arthur "_mocoso_" y Arthur invitándolo a sentarse a su propia mesa y comer de su plato (para el disgusto de Merlin, dicho sea de paso), pero no lo hacen, o al menos, se guardan mucho de decirlo. Desde lo de Ealdor, desde lo de bromear antes de dormir y lo de luchar espalda contra espalda, sin embargo, las cosas son un poco más distintas. Cuando el resto de la corte se retira a sus aposentos y sólo quedan ellos dos en el comedor del castillo, cuando Arthur sale de cacería sin que ninguno de sus caballeros le acompañe, cuando no hay nadie más en las habitaciones del príncipe heredero que su augusta persona y el chico que le lava las camisas, las cosas son _tan_ distintas que sería difícil para alguien que pasara por allí darse cuenta de que uno de los dos tiene el poder de mandar al otro a la guillotina (por no hablar del poder de ese otro para hacer que el primeros explosione con un simple gesto de la mano). En esos momentos, todos los músculos de Arthur se relajan de forma casi visible, como si el resto del tiempo viviera en tensión constante, permanentemente alerta; la sonrisa de Merlin se hace entonces más amplia, los ojos se le achinan un poco y parece más contento que nunca de haberse conocido.

Por eso, ahora que entre los dos se ha establecido una intimidad (a la que por supuesto no ponen ese nombre, ni, es más, ningún otro nombre) que les permite, siempre que no haya nadie delante para fruncir el ceño o enarcar las cejas, hablar como iguales y reír como amigos, a Merlin le resulta más sencillo darse cuenta cuando algo no anda bien. Arthur se pasa cinco días ladrándole órdenes y gruñéndole en respuesta a cualquier intento suyo por mantener una conversación antes de que Merlin se decida a abordar directamente el tema, y eso que Merlin nunca ha sido de esos que se muerden la lengua (Arthur suele bromear diciendo que le es imposible hacerlo porque sabe que moriría inmediatamente por culpa de su propio veneno; o al menos, solía). Para entonces, ya está más que harto de limpiar establos, vaciar letrinas y sacarle brillo a la espada de Arthur con un cepillo del tamaño de una cría de musaraña.

En contra de todas sus expectativas, Arthur no empieza por bufarle como un gato salvaje y enviarle a ocuparse de alguna tarea desagradable como ayudar al cocinero del castillo a destripar conejos. Tampoco le dice que no diga tonterías, aunque parece enfadado, como de costumbre durante la última semana. Al principio lo mira con el ceño fruncido, y como Merlin se queda ahí, devolviéndole la mirada como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo eso de preguntarle al príncipe heredero de Camelot _se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo, _termina por apoyar las manos en el respaldo de la silla y curvar los hombros y bajar la cabeza hasta que el pelo le cae sobre la frente.

Merlin aún no las tiene todas consigo acerca de lo de destripar conejos; ha visto a Arthur así otras veces, básicamente cuando algo o alguien le saca de sus casillas hasta tal punto que tiene que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no poner el grito en el cielo. Morgana tiene un don especial para hacerle alcanzar esos niveles de frustración en los que se debate entre su deber de protegerla y sus deseos de matarla con sus propias manos.

-¿Por qué me has salvado la vida tantas veces, Merlin?

Merlin es lo suficientemente rápido como para que una respuesta desenfadada ("¿Por qué contestas a mi pregunta con otra pregunta?") acuda a su mente en cuestión de segundos, pero también está lo suficientemente desconcertado como para no querer utilizarla. La pregunta de Arthur podría referirse sencillamente a cómo Merlin ha conseguido sacarle las castañas del fuego en tan múltiples ocasiones y de forma siempre tan azarosa, pero algo le dice que no es así, y en vez de esquivarla con cualquier excusa, calla. Está claro que su instinto de supervivencia lo ha abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por si fuera poco, Arthur, como buen militar que es, se ocupa de cortarle todas las posibles vías de retirada. Levanta la cabeza y le mira.

-¿Por qué has arriesgado tantas veces la vida por mí?

Merlin sonríe, nervioso. Sabe que viniendo de él la cháchara insustancial acerca de la servidumbre de la vida de cualquier súbdito con respecto a la de su príncipe no tendría la menor credibilidad, y le tiemblan las rodillas sólo con pensar en la posibilidad de contarle a Arthur la verdad. Intenta imaginarse la cara que pondría si le dijera que su único propósito en esta vida es protegerlo, que sus destinos están ineludiblemente entrelazados o que ambos son las dos caras de una misma moneda, y la idea le resulta tan embarazosa que enrojece de forma instantánea. No deja de sonreír, claro, porque Arthur ya está lo bastante serio por los dos como para que no exista forma humanamente posible de hacer más liviano el tono de la conversación. Lo intenta, de todos modos.

-Es parte de mi plan para conquistar el trono.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ya sabes- se pase un poco por la habitación, recogiendo cosas aleatoriamente y fingiendo comprobar el estado de los jubones desperdigados a los pies de la cama- Intento ganarme tu confianza hasta que me permitas dormir contigo y entonces aprovechar para asfixiarte con la almohada y poder usurpar tu puesto.

Silencio.

-Quiero decir, dormir en tu habitación.

Más silencio.

-Como un perro guardián.

Le arden las orejas. Lo cual, en el caso de Merlin, es mucho decir.

Arthur empieza a sonreír. Lo hace muy lentamente y la sonrisa es sólo a medias. Merlin no sabe sin relajarse (está sujetando con tanta intensidad una túnica de gala que tiene los nudillos blancos) o terminar con su sufrimiento lanzándose desde la torre más alta del castillo. Otra opción sería echarle a Arthur una maldición, pero en ese caso el Rey se ocuparía de que acabara igualmente muerto (y de manera harto más dolorosa). Se decide por seguir haciendo como intenta poner orden en el caos que es el dormitorio.

Cuando vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia Arthur, éste aún le está mirando con la sonrisa bailándole en la boca, pero en seguida le da espalda y se dirige hacia la puerta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Vamos, me apetece cazar un rato.

Merlin se apresura tras él y cuando se pone a su altura, Arthur le echa el brazo por los hombros. Su voz le hace cosquillas en el oído.

-Y todos sabemos que a los perros les encanta cazar.

Arthur se ríe tan fuerte que su risa hace vibrar las paredes de piedra. Por suerte, Merlin ya no puede ruborizarse más de lo que está.

Algún día tendrá que decírselo.


End file.
